Je demeure dans tes yeux
by Dieu-Renard
Summary: Lily, sa si précieuse Lily. Son trésor. Sa vie. Sa mort.  Spoiler tome 7 et film 7 partie 2 .


Hello ... Cette fois-ci je me lance dans une petite fanfiction sur Harry Potter. C'est un OS écrit en une soirée, sans prétention, exprimant juste une vision que j'ai de ce personnage. Je ne nie pas le fait qu'il a une part de méchanceté et qu'enlever des points à Gryffondor fera toujours partie de ses petits plaisirs quotidiens, mais je vois en lui un homme froid qui souffre beaucoup. Donc voilà, deuxième fanfiction à mon actif.

**Support** : Je me suis appuyée à la fois sur le chapitre du tome 7 "_Les Souvenirs du Prince_" (J.K. Rowling) et sur le film 7 partie 2, que j'ai trouvé très réussi au niveau de Rogue (ou Snape pour les accrocs à la VO), notamment au niveau du jeu de l'acteur. Je pensais pas pleurer autant devant un film Harry Potter un jour dans ma vie.

**Rating** : Rien de particulier, je ne pense pas avoir écrit quelque chose de choquant.

**Genre** : Truc passant du très mignon au très triste.

Pas besoin de résumé je suppose au vue de mon petit mot un peu plus haut. Voilà, bonne lecture, en espérant sincèrement que cela vous plaira. Je pense avoir corrigé un maximum de fautes, et je m'excuse pour celles qui pourraient rester. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit avis.

* * *

><p>Rogue était un enfant un peu particulier, parce que Rogue n'allait pas à l'école, et parce que Rogue était un sorcier. Encore petit, encore jeune, il ne savait pas grand-chose, mais il était seul, parce que personne d'autre dans le voisinage ne savait faire fleurir des pétales ni s'envoler une plume. Il habitait l'Impasse du Tisseur, une adresse peu recommandable, tout comme sa famille. Sa mère était également sorcière, mais la magie déplaisait à son père. Alors ils se disputaient. Et le petit Severus, lui, fuyait.<p>

Les après-midi, il quittait sa maison : il y avait de moins en moins sa place, volée par les désaccords des grandes personnes. Il n'avait pas vraiment de « chez-lui », car il n'aimait pas l'ambiance qui y régnait. Alors, jour après jour, il sortait. Le fils Rogue aimait s'isoler dans un petit parc de la ville, peu fréquenté puisque les autres étudiaient, en bons moldus, à l'école du coin. Toujours seul, il s'asseyait sur la balançoire et écoutait le vent, pensait à Poudlard, où il était impatient de se rendre. Il devait aller à Serpentard, parce que c'était le mieux selon sa maman. Alors si elle le voulait, lui aussi.

Il n'y avait jamais personne pour lui tenir compagnie, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Severus était habitué à l'absence des autres. Il n'avait pas d'amis, mais ce n'était pas grave. Bientôt, il irait à Poudlard. Il était triste, mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que bientôt, il rencontrerait d'autres apprentis sorciers. Il était différent, mais ce n'était pas grave, puisque bientôt, il verrait qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. « _Ce n'est pas grave_ », se disait-il, parce qu'il n'était pas si malheureux que ça. Ou peut-être voulait-il faire la sourde-oreille à la pluie qui tombait dans son cœur.

C'était le début des grandes vacances, et Severus pouvait sortir moins souvent, parce que les autres enfants étaient dehors, et que les autres enfants ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup. Il n'était pas très beau, mal habillé, et ses cheveux étaient sales. On se moquait beaucoup de lui, alors lui évitait « _on_ ». Un dimanche il voulut aller au parc, mais des voix l'arrêtèrent, et, presque apeuré, il se cacha derrière un buisson. Ce fut la première fois qu'il la vit. Son nom était Evans, Lily.

Elle était jolie, avec ses cheveux flamboyants, d'un roux foncés, longs dans son dos, suivant sa frêle silhouette, et sa robe légère qui voletait lorsqu'elle tournait sur elle-même. Quelques taches de rousseur, un grand sourire, un petit rire discret, et des yeux, si beaux yeux verts pétillant de malice. Entre les feuillages, Severus rougit, un peu, le regard brillant, ignorant l'autre demoiselle, se contentant de fixer Lily. Sa Lily. Il la regardait, timide, n'osant bouger, s'autorisant à peine à respirer, fasciné.

Et le jour d'après, il revint. Celui d'après encore, et il passa les grandes vacances à espionner la fillette, d'une dizaine d'année comme lui. Il ne savait rien d'elle, mais il l'avait vu : elle faisait de la magie. Ses parents étaient moldus, mais elle était comme lui, et d'un coup il se sentit moins seul. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui parler, savoir qu'elle existait suffisait à remplir son cœur d'un sentiment étrange, inconnu, une flamme faible et vacillante, craintif, mais ô combien chaleureuse.

Severus dévorait la fille Evans de ses yeux noirs, jour après jour. Il était un petit garçon et elle une petite fille, il était laid et elle était jolie, et il l'aimait, de cet amour pur et innocent que pouvait ressentir un enfant, de ce sentiment confus qui rend toute chose, adorable sous ses joues rougies à l'épier lorsqu'elle jouait avec sa sœur ainée. C'était son premier amour, la première personne à qui il voulait sourire, avec qui il voulait jouer. Ce sentiment, si précieux, il le gardait pour lui. Il n'en parlait pas, ne le montrait pas. C'était son trésor, sa très précieuse Lily. Parce que sa vraie demeure, il l'avait trouvé dans l'abysse de ses yeux. Dans le reflet de l'émeraude qui brillait en même temps que sa joie.

Le fils Rogue attendit le mois d'août pour enfin se montrer. Il voulait prendre la défense de la fillette face à sa sœur, qui une fois encore la traitait de monstre. Le petit garçon ne le supportait pas, parce qu'il détestait qu'on fasse du mal à Lily. Sa Lily. Quand il s'était montré, son teint cireux avait pris une teinte cramoisie. Et lorsque le regard de la rouquine se posa sur lui, son cœur battit à tout rompre, il perdit ses moyens, et, timidement, lui annonça qu'elle était une sorcière.

Malheureusement l'enfant le prit mal, et Rogue ne savait pas comment rattraper le coup. Non, ce n'était pas une insulte, pas du tout ! La magie, c'était formidable, elle-même le voyait, mais comment lui dire ? La discussion fut pénible, Pétunia n'était pas très agréable, et Severus avait très peur que Lily le déteste. Il choisissait soigneusement ses mots, mais il restait malgré tout maladroit. Les deux sœurs partirent, vexées, et le jeune sorcier resta seul, debout au centre du terrain de jeu, déçu, et surtout infiniment triste. Infiniment seul.

Le petit garçon persista. Un après-midi où Lily était seule, parce que sa sœur était malade, il osa l'aborder, craintif, mais réussit à lui présenter ses excuses. Elle hésitait à lui pardonner, mais finalement, la curiosité l'emporta, parce que sitôt son air pincé envolé, elle éclata d'un grand sourire et l'ensevelit de questions sur le monde la magie. Et Severus, ravi, lui répondait.

C'est ainsi qu'il passa le reste de l'été : tantôt allongé dans l'herbe à ses côtés, tantôt assis sur la balançoire, à regarder le ciel comme les rues pavées, il restait là, près de Lily, à parler. Plus encore que d'avoir trouvé une amie ou que de pouvoir « discuter sorcier », ce dont il était heureux, c'était de pouvoir rire avec elle. Lorsqu'elle prononçait son nom, il était heureux. Son précieux trésor. Sa si gentille Lily. Parfois, ils abordaient le sujet des Maisons. Severus aimait dire du bien de Serpentard, puisque c'était ce qu'on lui avait appris, mais la fillette n'était pas de son avis. Elle préférait les Poufsouffle pour leur solidarité, ou encore les Gryffondor et leur courage. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, le vert des Serpentard, si fourbes, lui déplaisait. Pourtant, leur couleur était celle de ses yeux, pensait le petit garçon.

Tout deux attendaient la rentrée avec impatience. Ils voulaient être dans la même Maison, pour se sentir moins seuls au début. Mais dans le fond, ce n'était pas grave : ils pourraient quand même se voir. Oscillant entre excitation et inquiétude, les deux enfants lançaient les pronostiques, se charriaient, et souhaitaient de tout leur cœur apprendre beaucoup de chose. Les autres enfants se moquaient de l'étrange duo qu'ils formaient, mais Lily ne se laissait pas faire. Severus admirait son courage, son impétuosité. Parce que lui, il n'oserait jamais répondre ainsi. Lui, on lui avait appris à se taire et obéir.

C'est ensemble qu'ils allèrent au Chemin de Traverse, qu'ils se rendirent au quai 9 ¾ et qu'ils montèrent à bord du Poudlard Express. Mais la petite fille se disputa avec Pétunia avant le départ, et rejeta la faute sur Severus, à cause d'une histoire de lettre. Quand il la rejoignit dans un compartiment, elle fut sèche, et Rogue sentit son cœur se serrer, mais après quelques mots, ils parlèrent à nouveau comme avant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ai le malheur de vanter Serpentard. Un garçon à côté d'eux se manifesta, l'attitude sûre.

Ce garçon, il avait l'air d'avoir reçu beaucoup d'amour. Il était mince, et ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses lunettes rondes. Confiant, il s'adressa à un camarade, et Severus reconnu en lui le fils des Black. Ces deux garçons, ils respiraient que ce que Lily avait et que lui ne possédait pas : l'hardiesse. Trop cadré, trop obéissant, il était loin le jour où Severus Rogue braverait les interdits. Pourtant, il aurait eu l'occasion de le vouloir, de le faire. Parce que dans ce train, il venait de rencontrer sa Plaie, son Malheur. James Potter.

James et Sirius répondirent méchamment à une pique du jeune sorcier, et Lily parut mécontente, car elle proposa qu'ils changent de compartiment. L'un d'eux l'appela Servilus, mais il l'ignora, et suivit sa Lily, si précieuse Lily, loin de ces deux idiots qui, pourtant, rayonnaient autant que Rogue aurait aimer briller lui-aussi. Briller assez pour mériter le regard de la petite fille qu'il aimait.

La jeune Evans fut envoyée à Gryffondor, Severus fut reçu à Serpentard. Un pincement au cœur, lorsqu'il la vit avec Potter et Black, à rire avec eux comme elle riait ave lui, intérieurement, sans pouvoir placer de mots sur cette sensation, il comprit. Il comprit que bientôt, il n'aurait plus sa place dans la vie de Lily. Qu'il ne pourrait plus se perdre dans ses yeux, sa demeure.

Sa Plaie, son Malheur. Ils étaient deux, deux petits insolents et arrogants lions braves et intrépides. Ils étaient intelligents, séduisants, tout leur réussissait. Rogue voulait les haïr, les détester, mais dans le fond, il ne pouvait que les envier, les jalouser. Sa Lily trainait souvent avec eux. Lui avait dû s'accommoder à de nouvelles fréquentations. Elles ne plaisaient pas à la demoiselle. Au cours des mois, ils se disputaient de plus en plus souvent. Et les années passaient, mais un fil, fin, tendu, restait là pour les lier malgré tout. Quand Lily dénigrait James, le cœur de Rogue était plus léger. Alors il pouvait marcher à côté d'elle en oubliant ses « _amis_ ».

Qui étaient-ils ? Si Lily le lui demandaient sans retourner voir Potter peu après alors oui, il les oublierait. Si elle lui demandait de changer alors il changerait. Si elle lui demandait de mourir … Alors il mourrait. L'amour simple et pur de l'enfance peu à peu se transformait en le dévorant désir de l'avoir à ses côtés, de la choyer, de l'aimer, l'aimer toute sa vie, l'aimer à en mourir. Mais à côté, il y avait sa Plaie, son Malheur, le trop séduisant paon Potter.

Severus était la cible favorite de Sirius et James. Lily plaisait au joueur de Quidditch, il le savait, et ça l'insupportait. Au fil du temps sa jalousie devenait dégout, et les brins envieux qui résidaient encore en lui étaient consumés par son amertume. Leurs farces étaient de mauvais goûts, et plusieurs fois ils allèrent trop loin. Il avait une dette envers James : il aurait préféré mourir que de supporter ça. Une autre fois ils le malmenèrent ; sous la colère il traita Lily de Sang-De-Bourbe.

Severus s'en voulu, beaucoup. Il aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois. Maintenant c'était sûr, elle le détestait. Plus un mot, plus un regard, il se sentait plus seul et abandonné que jamais. Quand elle lui avait demandé « _pourquoi serais-je différente ?_ » en réponse à ses excuses, il voulait lui hurler « _parce que je t'aime !_ ». Mais il n'a rien dit. On lui a toujours appris à se taire. Et il ne pouvait pas rivaliser ave sa Plaie, son Malheur.

Rogue excellait en potion, et modifiait son manuel, parce qu'il était plus doué que les auteurs. Paradoxalement à ses fréquentations, il était très fort en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il aimait cette matière. Il décida de se surnommer « _le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ ». Et sa scolarité continua, loin de Lily, sa précieuse Lily. Son trésor. Son fantasme. Sa vie.

Severus sombrait. Plongé dans quelque chose qui ne lui correspondait pas, Mangemort malgré tout. Mais il était Serpentard : couard, faible, incapable de s'opposer comme l'aurait fait le si « _merveilleux_ » James. Ils étaient mariés. A cette annonce, Rogue avait eu envie de pleurer. Rogue a pleuré. Beaucoup, longtemps, le cœur meurtri. Silencieux, seul, dans l'ombre. A murmurer « Lily » comme si ce prénom menaçait de disparaître. A l'entendre s'évader d'entre ses lèvres. A faire le deuil d'un amour à sens unique, pour hier comme pour demain.

La nuit, c'était ses grands yeux verts qu'il voyait en rêve. Le jour, c'était elle qu'il désirait voir ardemment. Ils avaient eut un fils. Harry. Il était heureux pour elle. Mais triste pour lui. Parce que cet enfant, il aurait voulu qu'il soit le sien. Brûler ses nuits avec elle, caresser sa joue, poser son front contre le sien, et lui chuchoter à quel point il l'aime. Mais c'était impossible. Il avait été banni de ses yeux, sa demeure. Il vivait dehors. Aujourd'hui, c'était un autre qui se réchauffait dans ses prunelles.

Severus avait commis une grave erreur. Paniqué, anéanti il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était près à tout pour la protéger, à tout. Ramper dans la boue, abandonner tout honneur, toute dignité, mourir pour préserver son sourire. Il savait que jamais elle ne l'aimerait, mais il était incapable de l'oublier. Il n'y avait qu'elle dans son cœur, pour toujours et à jamais. Alors Rogue s'est abaissé très bas, et est allé supplier Dumbledore de l'aider. Pas lui, mais elle. Le vieil homme le méprisait, peu importait. Il fallait faire vite, qu'elle vive, qu'elle vive ! Peu importe la contrepartie. « _Ce que vous voulez_ », avait-il répondu. Même l'Enfer lui convenait, pour peu que Lily soit heureuse.

Des milliers d'aiguille dans la poitrine, un couteau en plein cœur, écartelé, arraché, déchiré, écrasé, sous le poids, l'immense fardeau de la peine. Souffrance, douleur, toute son âme n'était que désespoir. Mourir. Il voulait mourir. Il n'y avait rien, rien à part les larmes, les cris. Rien à part ce corps froid, sans vie, qu'il tenait dans ses bras. De ses doigts il caressait le dos inerte, son visage collé à celui son expression du cadavre. Ses yeux étaient clos, peut-être était-ce mieux. Il n'aurait pas supporté de voir ses yeux morts. Il ne le supportait déjà pas.

Lily était morte. Et lui, et lui, il vivait encore. Hurlement rauque, sanglots saccadés, un cœur qui hurle, qui hurle, qui pour la première fois, se laisse aller. Il voulait mourir. Il allait mourir. Insoutenable désespoir, mer de sang et de larmes. Il y avait comme des mots flottant dans l'air qu'on ne prononçait pas. Parce que la douleur d'un homme fou d'amour qui perd l'être aimé ne s'explique pas.

Severus Rogue agonise. Il aurait dû périr à sa place.

Dumbledore voulait le faire céder. Il y arrivait. « _Il a les yeux de sa mère_ ». Les yeux de Lily. Tous avaient mal placé leur confiance. Morte. L'homme semblait avoir traversé un siècle de misère. Son visage, tout son être, ne respirait qu'un profond désespoir. Il voulait lui hurler d'arrêter. L'image de ses yeux hantait son esprit, et imaginer cet enfant le rendait fou. C'était sa faute. Si James n'existait pas, cet enfant ne serait pas là. Et sans cet enfant, Lily serait toujours vivante. Sa Plaie, son Malheur. Jusqu'à la fin.

Il devait protéger cet enfant. Le fruit de la vie de Lily. Son fils. Très bien. Mais jamais cela ne devrait être révélé. Il avait la parole de Dumbledore. On ne garderait de lui que l'image d'un être odieux, lâche, misérable. Il ne méritait que ça. S'il n'avait pas le droit de mourir, alors qu'on lui laisse celui de souffrir.

Harry Potter. Rejeton de James. Cette même arrogance. Il ne le supportait pas. Il aurait dû mourir cette nuit-là, et Lily serait toujours vivante. Il aurait dû être son fils à lui. Et surtout, surtout, il n'aurait jamais dû hériter des yeux de sa mère. Parce que de ce simple regard, il réveillait chez Severus toutes les plaies suintantes de sa déchéance. Sa longue et interminable chute en enfer. Agent double. Gardien. Amoureux d'un éternel souvenir.

Cerf, biche, faon.

Biche.

Patronus.

Il serait son bouclier.

A elle, à lui.

Il l'aimait. Encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne poussière et au-delà.

Un jour, Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il était plus courageux que Karkaroff. En effet. Mais ce n'était pas assez. James le surpassait encore, comme partout ailleurs. A part peut-être les potions. Aurait-il dû confectionner un philtre d'amour pour détourner James de Lily, sa précieuse Lily ? Peut-être … Non. Elle aurait été triste. Et elle l'aurait haït encore plus.

On lui confia le rôle de professeur d'Occlumencie pour aider le misérable Potter. Un échec. Il avait vu parmi ses souvenirs. « _Votre père était un salaud_ ! ». Il avait toujours voulu l'hurler. Il ne regrettait pas. L'homme froid et injuste qu'il était souffrait encore de l'existence de James, aussi mort soit-il aujourd'hui.

Puis Dumbledore lui demande de l'achever. Rogue voyait encore la pluie tomber sur son cœur. Sans ce vieil homme, il ne serait plus rien. Il lui devait beaucoup malgré tout. Alors, pour respecter sa volonté, il l'a tué. Et s'est attiré la haine de Harry. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Il résistait de moins en moins à ces yeux-là.

Quand il appris la véritable nature de Potter, Severus en voulu à Dumbledore. Le garder en vie pour le laisser mourir au moment opportun. Traitre ! Il s'était servi de lui, d'eux. « _Ne soyez pas choqué Severus. Combien d'hommes et de femmes avez-vous vus mourir ?_ ».

La réponse était simple, gravé au fer rouge dans sa chair, marque indélébile malgré le temps.

« _Récemment, seuls ceux que je n'ai pas pu sauver_ »

Non, il n'épprouvait pas de sentiments pour lui. Lui, il était Potter, pas Evans. Il était James. Lui aimait Lily, juste Lily.

Spero Patronum.

Biche. Juste biche.

« Après tout ce temps ? »

« Toujours »

Des mois plus tard, paria autant que directeur de Poudlard, il errait dans la chambre dévastée de Sirius. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, salées, alors qu'il lisait les mots de Lily, scrutant son écriture, sa signature, déchirant une photo pour ne garder que son visage et bannir son époux et son fils. Elle était belle, infiniment belle. Lily.

Tout était fini. Cette fois-ci, c'était son sang qui coulait sur ses vêtements, qui courait sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau embués, mais de faiblesse cette fois-ci. Il partait. C'était terminé. Il confia ses souvenirs à Harry, pour lui révéler son devoir, son destin. Il apprendrait bien d'autres choses aussi. Finalement, peut-être ne mourrait-il pas dans le total déshonneur.

« Harry, regarde-moi »

C'était la première et dernière fois qu'il le tutoyait. Qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Severus s'obligea à voir. A voir les beau yeux verts du garçon. Rogue esquissa un sourire si léger qu'il était invisible. Il pleura. Triste, mais heureux. Il savait qu'il finirait ainsi, de toute façon. Un murmure.

« Tu as les yeux de ta mère »

Lily. Sa précieuse Lily. Son trésor. Sa vie. Sa mort.


End file.
